The present invention relates generally to pallets and more particularly to a snap-together pallet.
Pallets are often used to store and transport goods. Pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can readily be lifted and moved by a forklift. Plastic pallets are lighter and more durable than wooden pallets.
Many plastic pallets have separately molded upper and lower decks separated by columns that define the fork-receiving areas. The upper and lower decks and the columns are molded separately and subsequently connected via adhesive, hot plate welding, heat stakes, or similar methods. These connection processes can be time-consuming and raise the assembly cost.
Pallets with some snap-together assembly have been developed. Two such pallets, developed by the assignee of the present application, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,006,677 and 6,622,641. Those pallets include a top deck having a plurality of ribs extending downward. Snap-tabs connect a plurality of columns to the top deck. Ribs in the top deck provide strength and rigidity to the top deck.